A Life to Live - Lily and James in the 6th year
by Duke Of Earl
Summary: L/J, all the rest, story of the Founding Four battle, What has happened to James to make him leave? a Masquerade Ball? What happened in the maze that almost got Lily and her two friends killed? Read and Review this is my first, so i need help!
1. A Chance to Live

            Scotland's nights are dreadfully long in the winter, but that never stopped Lily from taking a long walk with her two most loving friends. The moon shown bright and full, giving the grounds a surreal look of silver. Hogwarts newest attraction was the fabled "Pathless Wonder" a maze promptly renamed for its reputation of impossible. Its walls were fully 30 feet high and 10 feet thick. Paths were constantly changing, and so were its contents. It was very common knowledge that no student had yet to over come the maze, and many a student had to be found or saved. The maze was often used for Defense Against the Dark Art's classes; do to the fact that many monsters roam the area. This is the cause for the rescuing that had taken place. Dumbledore himself had brought on the trouble though when he proclaimed that "…no such beauty or treasures can be found else where…" this only added to the imaginations of romantic women and adventurism of the men. Lily often found herself trying climb this mountain of a goal she placed before herself, but it also gave her time to reflect and be with her friends. Jealousy didn't come by Lily naturally but every time she looked at her best friend since her first year, she could help but feel saddened. Jenna Hence was blonde, slim, beautiful, athletic, smart, amazing, and probably the funniest person she could think of, well besides her troublesome guy friends. Jenna had been nicknamed "Bonita" by her guy friends, because of a little Spanish heritage, and because the title fit better then her real name; Bonita means pretty in Spanish. Jenna had striking eyes of silver-ish blue that seemed to shine no matter what was occurring in her life. Her smile shown like the stars and her hair was like a ripple in pure water. Best of all, Jenna was Lily's friend. Lily felt most in place next to her other friend, although barely so. Rachael Darling was quick thinking but articulate, fun but smart, friendly but conservative, pretty but good care less if she was notice. Lily could win, either way she looked, she felt herself shrink in her friends shadows. 16 years had been kind to Lily though, flaming read hair, a heart of gold, a smile of diamonds, a mind worth a bundle of rubies, and eyes of emeralds, literally. Lily stood out, and in the all the right ways. Heads turned and eyes widened when she strolled through the halls, but Lily was oblivious to this fact.

            "Ya know you two really should stop being yourselves." Lily spoke, breaking the silence, with just a touch of bitterness in her voice. The two of them turned to regard their best friend. This had become a ritual; one they thought was very much played out.

            "Lily dearest, if I could be you, by all means, I would." Rachael said frowning a bit as she looked at her beautiful friends. Lily noticed this with just a slight bit of trepidation. Jenna on the other hand had had quite enough of the ever low self-esteem of Lily Evans.

            "Girl, I'm about to mess that pretty little face of yours up, "_oh woe is me, the Wicked Witch of the West rivals me in beastly-ness. Blah Blah Blah, I'm so ugly, my heart is breaking, sniff sniff blah blah blah…" _Really Lily get a grip, gorgeousness must have been a charm you learned well!" Jenna finished with a nod of her head, and a flip of her hair.

            "Jenna, your lies and threats skip right off me, I'm tough as a tree and… probably as ugly!" Lily quickly retorted jumping quickly out of slapping reach. Jenna turned, the burn in her eyes far more furious then usually.

            "Phew, I'm glad you said that…I didn't really want to lie to you about your looks… but you let me off clean!" Jenna's tone told both girls that her words meant pittance, but just for good measure, she flung herself at Lily. 

"Grrrrr, you…are so messing with fire!" Lily growled, pinned tightly under Jenna's slender form.

            "Fire eh? Fire would burn a little tree like you but it must be fire, I smell smoke issuing from your little pea sized head! Fire, I dear say, more like…Sparky!" Jenna whispered which was followed by a good heartfelt laugh, but she soon regretted it. Lily flipped Jenna clear over her head soon had her pinned down. Rachael giggled from the side, cheering for whoever was losing at the time.

            "Sparks set fires my dear, and I'll burn you every time" Lily remarked coyly. 

            "More like squish me!" Jenna breathed out. A pure look of horror to amusement crossed Lily's face. Lily stepped up and stretched forth her hand to help Jenna to her feet. Jenna would have the last word though. She grabbed Lily's hand and yanked with all her might, sending Lily toppling to the ground. Lily and Jenna both jumped to their feet but were promptly pushed over by Rachael. To her credit, they both toppled over a nearby bench. They all sat down, giggling and panting, leaning on each other for support.

            "Where are we?" Lily asked with a puzzled look on her face. She didn't recognize were she was, and immediately excitement coursed through her naïve little self.

            "Well… it's a place called Earth Lily, see that right there Lily, that's a rock, and that's a flower, sort of like you Lily, but just your name, not you. Do you know what you are Lily?" Rachael had a wry smile on her face as she spoke to Lily as if she was three. 

            "Positively charming Rach." Lily responded. Her eyes searched everywhere. Dumbledore was serious this time (which was often hard to tell) this place was beautiful. A small waterfall, leapt from the top most part of the maze wall. The water sparkled in the moon, taking on an unreal glow. The flowers showed like a cloud of colors, making the whole picture of pure rapture, a view of heaven. The grass glistened from a blanket of dew. It seemed like the stars had fallen and made their new home here. Lily stood and walked towards the pond. She peered towards her reflection, but gasped when she saw someone else's face.

            " Well 'ello me dear! Greet daay for a swem… well night I gess." The reflection grinned. He looked around for a minute and then stared off with a puzzled look on his face. "Naw wer did that monkay go?" He finally said. Lily looked confused, but she soon found what he was talking about. By this time both Rachael and Jenna had slowly inched forward, when suddenly a huge splash emerged from the pond, and a head poked out from the depth. A Little monkey's grin and clap was seen and heard from the pond.

            "Ya like 'im? Well he is yors!" Pond man blurted out as the monkey buried Lily in a huge hug. Lily was utterly speechless; she had no time to dispute the Pond man's gift, because his reflection disappeared. Lily was dumbfounded. But she couldn't possibly leave it. Rachael and Jenna wouldn't possibly let her either. So on Lily's back he jumped, and to her utter surprise, she felt not one drop of water.

            "The monkey…he isn't wet." Lily quietly spoke, almost as if to herself. Jenna had a queer look on her face and Rachael touched the monkey and found that Lily's claim was correct… the monkey wasn't wet.

            The walk had been odd indeed that night, so the girls decided that the next one would be on the grounds, and not in the bizarre maze. A chill ran down their spine as they navigated towards the entrance. The bushes seemed to be growling fiercely at them. Their hearts couldn't take it. They dashed every which way, Rachael ran straight a head and jumped around a corner, after which a scream came piercing the cool night air. Jenna sprinted to the closest tree and hopped up and continued to climb, nimble as a cat. Lily's legs seem to be carrying her with no direction, so it was no surprise she tripped, head over heels into the intersecting pathways. She felt hot blood on her neck. She felt for the damage but her eyes widened in shock as the wetness from her neck was not blood, but saliva. She slowly turned her head, hearing the whimpers of her pet in her ear, and locked gazes with a werewolf. The weight of the monkey on her back vanished, as it seemed the monkey disappeared, she heard noises all around her, but couldn't focus on anything but it's eyes. She did see out of the corner of her eye a trickling stream of water. 16 years old and she still must have fear enough to wet herself, but so paralyzed with fear, she couldn't feel a thing. Time stopped. It's teeth bared. It seemed my life was over, 'maybe I won't feel that either' Lily thought. But even thinking became too difficult. It reared a step, it's bouncing, killing blow was cocked and ready.


	2. Living Life

With a snarl from the depth of its soul, it leapt. Lily couldn't move, or think, or scream. She watched in horror as its jaw opened wide and heard its howl. Lily couldn't help but think that this was her last moment on earth. She closed her eyes. But the bite never came. Instead she heard a yelp. She peeked her eyes open, hoping maybe she had been saved. What met her eyes made her gasp; the wolf was flying through the air and then end by slamming into the wall. It was almost as if she had seen a giant hand swat the werewolf like a fly. She glanced to the left and saw what looked like an enormous horse, but her eyes were blurred with tears that she couldn't tell for sure. Lily stood frozen for a brief second longer, and then the beast charged the rebounding wolf and Lily was cured from her petrified state. She continued to gaze to the left were she saw Rachael for the first time. Rachael had run off and cut a quick left, Lily had heard her scream and now she knew why. Rachael was hanging from a vine above a great gaping pit. Lily's monkey had climbed the bush and was reaching for the vine. It's furry paws grabbed just as the vine snapped and the force seemed to strangely elongate his tiny arms, but the monkey seemed not to notice. Lily ran forward and did the only thing should could do without being able to think; reached.

            "Lily, save me! What are you doing? You're a witch, use your wand and your head!" Rachael scorned. Her face was livid and flush. Lily was angry for a moment for being called a witch, but then she remembered it was a good thing. 'Think lily think!" She could hear the beast and werewolf still struggling and the rustle of the leave as Jenna jumped down from her perch in the tree. Her monkey friend seemed to be going berserk with frustration. The solution hit Lily like a bat to a ball. 

            "Accio vine!" Lily shouted. The vine whipped towards Lily, almost dislodging Rachael in the process. Rachael stumbled to the ground, trying to catch her breath and steady her heartbeat. "Ha, good thing I don't lost my head in a crisis huh gals?" Lily smiled trying to lighten the mood, but Jenna dove for Lily and tackled her to the ground. Lily looked up at Jenna with disbelief hardly thinking that this was the time, but Lily's gaze went past Jenna to a long, 17 foot python hanging down right about the spot where Lily's head had been, apparently it had taken refuge around the vine. It plummeted the few feet down to the ground and started slithering towards the girls. Lily could hear Rachael murmuring and could feel Jenna shaking. They all felt the same; there was no way they could out distance the snake. The snake stop movie…Lily saw its head turn about. She peered her head around the snake to see her monkey thrashing about on it's tell, pulling with all it's might. Lily was awe-struck at how intelligent and loyal her new friend was. Her two friends jumped up to their feet pulling Lily up in a manner like wise. Lily stood rooted on the spot, watching her valiant little monkey dodge and strike. But then Lily noticed the snake's tail slowly wrapping around the monkey's body.

            "Lily, move! NOW!" Jenna yelled right next to Lily's ear "Vamanos!" Jenna frequently switched, when she was angry, to the few Spanish words she had learned in her younger years. Rachael, in the mean time, was yanking and pulling on Lily's arm. Lily wouldn't have it, she had to watch her new friend, she felt she owed it to him. "Oh Lily, if you want your monkey back just go and ask the snake real nicely!" Jenna spat sarcastically. Jenna had obviously had enough because she marched in front of Lily, grabbed her by the knees and lifted. Lily in the meanwhile gasped as she saw the snake render her monkey helpless and then go in for a finally bite. She squeezed her eyes shut. She was ready to be out of this place. So she pushed herself from Jenna's shoulder and began to run. Rachael and Jenna taken back for a moment by Lily's sudden change of heart, but it didn't take them long to follow. They had reached a large courtyard and with a sigh of relief the noticed the entrance gate. They took off in full flight, thinking of nothing but the path in front of them. Lily could still hear the growling of the wolf and she could swear she could hear slithering behind her. She couldn't help it. She turned her head but kept her steady pace. What she saw behind her pull a scream from deep within and almost made her drop to her knees. There behind her was the python, gaining ground steady. Lily felt an angry rise up within her, yet she felt weak and helpless, what could she do to avenge her friend. Lily was an adamant pet lover, no matter how long she knew it. A squeal from her two other friends made her look back forward. There was the biggest dog she had ever seen. Grim faced, with a black shabby coat, and gigantic jaws, the brute was about as large as a small horse. They had reached the middle of the courtyard, but were trapped.

            "1,2,3 wake up! 1,2,3 wake up!" Rachael was pinching her arm, checking to see if she was in a dream. Jenna steeled her face and rolled up her sleeves. Lily was quite sure that Jenna would fight, without magic, until her limbs were no longer in tact. 

            " Well at least we get to chose the way we will die?" Lily said with a half laugh and a shrug. She had led a pretty good life, if not to say a bit conservative. 'Should have gotten my first kiss.' Lily thought to herself. Lily found herself pondering her fate, where it would lead her, maybe to be with her mother… in heaven? Her mother had died in a car crash that both Lily and her father had survived. Her father was much older then most with a 16-year-old daughter; his health had been steadily getting worst since her mother's death. Lily had secluded herself from most people besides Remus, Sirius, Jenna, and Rachael. She had lost a younger sister to drowning and a cat to a burning down house. That's why she couldn't leave the monkey, not like she left her cat; it felt like live history. But then she got that letter, and her world brightened. She found her calling life.  

In her 3rd year she had saved a girl from a falling broom, well, almost. As the girl fell, Dumbledore and Lily cried out the same charm, holding the girl in the air. Then they slowly brought her to the ground. Lily put so much heart into that one charm that she fainted from exhaustion. Dumbledore pulled her aside later and told her that he had never felt a charm done quite that well. Her very next year she had stopped a Chameleonasin. It's a creature with extraordinary strength and the ability of a chameleon, but with half the brains of a human. Four times during the year it had transformed in a spider and woven a web. It caught three students and a teacher. This creature has a hunger for human flesh, but before it could eat them Lily and Sirius had stumbled onto the hanging webbed students and teacher. They had been going for food from the kitchen, when they discovered a path not yet explored. It took them to the monster. No one had been able to figure out what it was; they assumed it was the same thing that had attacked the students 15 years ago from the Chamber of Secrets, the giant spider Aragog. But before Hagrid was whisked to Azakaban, the Chameleonasin showed itself. Sirius ran for help, having forgotten his wand in the commons room. But Lily felt a surge of magic energy welling within her, begging for release. Even after two years Lily, nor anyone else, knew how Lily had used the Lightning Charm. But it rushed through her whole body and then burst from her wand and utterly destroyed the monster in front of her, before it did this though, Lily recognized it for what it truly was. But now as she looked at the little wooden stick she held in her hand, she knew it would not suffice this time. The brute dog looked like it would reach them first. Lily laid her head on Jenna's shoulder. Time seemed to inch by. Lily heard Rachael gulp. At least Lily would be with her friends when she died, what else could you ask for, besides to live of course. They all watched, like a trigger to a gun being pulled, the dog fly through the air. All three heads went down and all faces winced. The swish of air was all they felt as the massive dog cleared straight over their heads and landed, scraping and biting the snake's large head. Astonishment, pure amazement at the luck they had that very instant in time. They exchanged questioning looks, but ran with all the strength that was now returning to their legs. They reached the entrance gate and looked back towards the sounds of the snake and dog, or farther on to the beast and wolf. Lily thought she recognized horns on the far away creature but couldn't be sure. 

"Hey, what's that little thing over there?" Lily inquired, pointing to a small form moving towards them. It was just out of her eyesight so she couldn't quite make it out.

"Probably death… well in one form or another." Jenna replied dryly. Her and Rachael had crossed the line on the chance-taking field and were ready to be in bed. They turned to go but stopped when they heard a wail come from Lily.

"It's…oh my hero….it's the monkey!!!" Lily cried. Sure enough the little monkey came scuttling towards them, some how unscathed. Jenna and Rachael seemed confused.

"Yeah… right Lil, I've got him right here… um he really wants to go to…uh bed and he says he's glad you made it." Rachael spontaneously spoke. Lily hardly listened to her and she wasn't being delusional, she could see him. He reached her a couple seconds later and she grabbed him up into her arms and hugged him tight, tears starting to flow down her face. Jenna had turned at the sound of her sniffles, but then she saw the furry face. 

"wha…Nooooooo…how…nooo haha…..hmmmm" Jenna seemed to be at a extreme lost of words. Lily couldn't understand… there wasn't a scratch on him. What are the chances he got away unscathed? Yet what other explanation was there?

Lily constantly looked over her shoulder as she near the castle. 

"How did Dumbledore fail to mention the bad things in the maze?" an exasperated Lily asked. 

"He didn't. In fact if I think about it I can remember him saying that '…but beware, there can be no worse nightmare, then a living one…' I think he was looking directly at our difficult male friends." Rachael pointed out. It dawned on Lily that she had indeed heard those words. Fatigued beyond belief, the three girls walked through the great wooden doors into the Great Hall, not quite caring if they were found or not. They made it to their beds, barely, and then collapsed from lack of strength. The second week of her 6th year, as a prefect nonetheless, and she had almost already be butchered. Her great monkey pal nuzzled up close and she couldn't help but think before she fell asleep 'That was probably the most fun I had ever head.'  
  


Disclaimer-you all hear this a lot, basically none of this is mine and I ain't earnin anything for it.\

That was part two, hopefully ya liked it, if ya didn't tell me it sucked, more will be reveal about that night and the strange events in it!!! R/R


	3. Day by Day

            Lily couldn't believe how lucky they were. The clock had read 2:08 when they got int. ten o' clock is curfew. The maze is off limits without supervision. They almost got killed, twice. But what stories did they have to tell! Lily was tired of hearing Sirius, adventurer extraordinaire. It was like those boys lived in some other world and they couldn't be harmed. Two of them claimed to have met and befriended a unicorn!

            Lily trudged down the stairs with a brush in her hand. James took on look at her from his spot on the couch and busted out laughing. Remus and Sirius looked up from their quidditch magazines, paused for a moment, and positively burst into tears snicker loudly.  Lily glanced around and then realized it was her who was the butt of the joke.

            She comes in Peace"                  

"Did you get in a fight… with your hair brush!"

"Oh noooo, don't let her get me ahhhhh!"

"It's a live…A LIVE!!"

"Shocking Lily, literally shocking to meet you!!"

            "LILY…PHONE HOME!" With Remus's last comment the fours boys doubled up on the ground with cackling. Lily's hair was quite a spectacle. It looked as if she had put count stuffing, dyed red, on her head. Her hair actually looked like she had fiddle with a Lightning Charm that went horribly wrong. Frizzed throughout, Lily took her brush and rapidly brushed her hair. The boys general laughter had subdued, that was until Jenna, Rachael, and Peter came down their dorms stairs.

            "Lily… Halloween isn't another month, so your gonna have too wait to be Frankenstein's wife until then." Jenna declared between fits of laughter. The next few moments looked like every one of them had been whacked in the stomach. Rolling around on the ground, each and every one of them was trying to gasp for air. Lily was shooting daggers at very one of them with the intense stare she focused on them. The laughter once again died down, only to be started a few seconds later by the looks the boys were giving to each other. Lily, quite tired of the whole thing was glad to get on to any subject, even quidditch.

            "So James, I hear they made you quidditch captain? What curse did you use to get them to do it?" Jenna asked as innocent as she could muster. James was the teams seeker and now captain. Lily had also heard from so many different girls that he was one of the best looking and smartest boys…that hogwarts had seen in a long while. Lily had to agree with the brains part. He beat her in every class but charms, and Lily was no rookie to the magic arts, she was in fact one of the best after him. James had scored highest on owls in the last 20 years and, to Lily's dismay, hadn't study. But to her, he wasn't anything special. They had just become friends, and not even that good of friends either. He was a funny guy, getting into trouble a lot, but he is a school prefect so he's not all trouble.

            "Oh I'm very proud of the curse I used it….. I mean…umm. Ha Ha, you are funny Jenna, what position do you have on the team again?" James said with a very boyish, but cynical smile. Lily was glad to have the attention diverted to someone else, even though she knew it would eventually get back to her. At James word Jenna had gone on a mini frenzy and started smacking James, while all the time he just laughed. The other three boys thought his snide remark quite clever, so they gave a big "Ohhhhhhhhhhh!! Burrrrnnnn!" Everyone knew that Jenna would have loved to be on the team, but she just didn't think she had what it took. James thought it fun to play off her fears and get under her skin.

            "Yo Prongs, when are you having try-outs, I've been looking forward to hitting you off your broom for about 16 years, so the sooner the better" Sirius said with a grin. Sirius had been chaser since his third year, but decided this year that he wanted to, by his own words 'hit people with things other then his broom.' Lily smiled to herself at his comment. James and Sirius were always testing each other, waiting to get the best come back in at the best time. Those two where the best of friends, and Lily thought that when she got a best friend, she wanted the friendship to be just like James and Sirius, just in a more female manner. Sirius had just broken the detention record of 2,312 last year. He was laid back, hilarious, mischievous beyond description, but somehow, somehow indeed held some of the highest marks in the school. He had overwhelmed her in score, in transfiguration, herbology, and defense against the dark arts. He didn't care about the other classes; in fact he didn't care about the other ones either. Lily clearly understood why he was so popular, she fond that whenever she was with him, she was either have fun or getting in trouble, usually the latter. Even with him ruining her record she couldn't help but feel drawn to him, and that was how most of the girls in this school was. Lily had, for some unknown reason, became really close friends, maybe even better then Jenna and Rachael. 

            " This Saturday I'm thinking would work best eh Padfoot? Moony you in?… And Peter, man you know we want you to come and join." James said with a bit of his charming smile splayed across his face. Remus, Lily doubted, would have any part of it. He seemed to always be missing, whether it was detention or sick or visiting his mother, he always seemed to be gone. Because of that he wouldn't play, didn't think it was fair to the team. Lily thought Remus was a special fellow, something in his eyes or smile. He match up with Lily well in school, getting almost the same marks, except defense against the dark arts, he seemed to be super-natural at that. There was something else that was strange about Remus, Lily thought that it also was found in his eyes, but did not reflect his attitude. It seemed to be an enormous amount of despair. He was by fair the nicest and most sensible of the friends, as far as Lily could tell. Lily could sense that he was very compassionate, yet he didn't let himself get close to anyone; there even was some distance between him and his guy friends. But even with his protecting himself from his friends, he didn't seem as much out of place as little Peter. Peter was a kind boy, wouldn't ever hurt a soul, yet that was what made him an easy target. He was very shy, but obviously loved being with his friends, and for whatever reason Lily couldn't tell, they seemed to really like him as well. Lily could almost see Peter as a coward though, but he was her friend all the same, well at least somewhat. 

            "Are quest begins…TO BREAKFAST!" James billow. Remus stuck out his arm and charged forward, while Peter and Sirius marched like soldiers.

            "Boys, what a waste of time." An exasperated Rachael said. Lily could tell that it was gonna be a good day, if only she could keep her eyes open. As she reached the breakfast hall though her thoughts were turned to her monkey friend… how odd a creature.

            The day progressed and she fought to keep herself awake. She looked around during transfiguration and noticed that most of her friends were falling asleep, besides James, who seemed to have endless energy. Lily's head started to droop down towards the desk. Smack! Lily quickly rubbed her forehead, looking around for the culprit. There was James, smiling his huge boyish grin. He had flicked a long rubber string type thing, as far as Lily could tell. He continued to smile, but then winked and turned his attention to Sirius, who he smacked in the head as well. Sirius leaped from his chair and landed flat on his butt. Mrs. McGonagall, hearing the mock laughs from the class, looked up from the board she had been writing on, and then shook her head once she saw whom it was from. After the laughter had died down, Lily started to fall back into her stupor. She knew McGonagall was speaking but she couldn't help it, last night was just to tiring. The door to the room suddenly opened and in stepped one of the most unlikely people; Dumbledore. Dumbledore had never before appeared in any of her classes.

            "Professor, may I request the presence of Ms. Evans, Ms. Hence, and Ms. Darling." Dumbledore said with his typical politeness and enthusiasm. Lily liked Professor Dumbledore, and truly considered him like a grandpa. He was very understanding and passionate. Lily didn't like the fact that the first time he ever visited a class was to retrieve her and her friends. Could he know? Sirius obviously thought so and was having quite the chuckle about it. He wouldn't expel her would he? Her record was pretty clean wasn't it? Dumbledore smile left his face as he led them down the corridor…to his office.

The next part should be up soon. Give me some pointers, I need them. Tell me if I suck or if you liked it

Disclaimer, don't own any of the characters and I ain't makin anything off it. 


	4. The Founding Four of Hogwarts

                        As they enter Dumbledore's office all of their thoughts immediately turned to the amazing office they entered. Dumbledore when to the back of the room to a side office of his. The girls looked at the pictures of the last Headmasters. The eyes of Lily were caught by Fawkes beautiful plumage. She continued to scan the room, she saw all sorts of things; the sorting, potions, devices, pictures depicting stories of past events.

            "Ooohh look at this girls!" Lily exclaimed pointing to the stories pictures. They sat in front of it and watched intently. Dumbledore walked in, a slight grin spread across his face as he laid the some papers down on his desk. He watched the girls for a moment and then muttered a phrase under his breath. Suddenly the girls and Dumbledore launched into the picture. Lily was wide eyed with mouth gaping. 

            "Wicked, a movie!" Rachael cheered loudly, and then clapped her hands to her mouth with a expression on her face to say that her mouth had betrayed her. All the girls realize that they were in the picture and they all looked to Dumbledore apologetically.

            "Not wicked Ms. Darling, but Magic as I'm sure you're aware of…Movies don't exist in our world my dear, it's a mere memory of the headmasters of old." Dumbledore clarified. The twinkle had visible returned to his eyes. Lily focused on her surroundings. It was obvious to her that they were back in the Middle Ages. There in front of her stood four very formidable people. It suddenly dawned on her that they were standing before the founding four. 

            "Godric, Salazaar, Helga, and Rowena." Lily's grin was slowly rising as she said their names. Dumbledore gave a slight nod of his head to tell that her guess was indeed correct. 

            "And here are story begins, one of the most interesting every told. These four were by far, the most experienced and powerful that the world would ever see or here of. As they created this wonderful structure they found lurking on the grounds not far away a creature that could not be defeated by magic, which was extremely rare to this world. They were aware of this creature's prowess, but they thought that long ago it had been extinct. There's nothing more deadly then assumption as they almost found out. A cross between a hydra and a dragon, Ms. Evans, will give you what?" Dumbledore asked breaking the trance of the three students. Lily thought for a moment. She twirled her hair for a moment and then it came clear to her. A Hyphus.

            "But it couldn't be sir, a Hyphus is just a legend, they didn't actually ever exist." Lily proclaimed with slight note of confusion in her voice. A Hyphus had the heads of the hydra and magical strength, plus it's healing ability. Add that too the dragons wisdom and intelligence, flying ability, and fire ability and you've got quite a monster.

            "Very good Lily, they don't exist, they did though. As the Founding Four trek through the grounds, they came upon one, and barely escaped with their lives. No matter how much magic they shot at it, it proved the stronger. Months later Godric had an idea and that is the story that will be told now." After these words had left Dumbledore's lip the Founding Four begin to move about, all four in obvious contemplation. Godric stood suddenly shooting his arm into the air.

            " Weapons." Godric simply said. The other three looked a little confused, but Salazaar quickly pointed out the weakness in the plan.

            "Don't be a fool Godric, how do you suppose we fight with these insignificant weapons? Well I'll let you go and cut through those heads, then you come back and tell me how it goes." Salazaar sarcastically remarked. Godric shook his head.

            "Salazaar, only a few years ago did Hercules defeat a Hydra. There are four of us and are magic stronger. A sword, a whip, a bow, and a shield. That's what we will use." Godric spoke with a triumphant grin. Rowena was beginning to catch on but the other two were still stumped.

            "Obviously we must work together to make our weapons of any use. I personally would like the Bow. Salazaar you should have the whip, you have by far the strongest am and are quickest…" Salazaar nodded his head for approval.

            "I would like Shield." Helga put forth.                                                                                                                                               

            "Perfect, I had desired the sword" Godric said with a smile. " All of you should but your own enchantments on your personal weapon." Godric's final statement was met with approval. They immediately started working on them. Two months later they were ready, if not a bit eager. Salazaar and Godric had created new spells to work on their artillery.

            Lily watched with increasing excitement

            "I remember what Hercules son told me about the hydra's defeat, that the only reason he beat it was because he found a way to stop the blood flow. So with each swipe of the sword, a thick layer of fire lingers in the air, which should seal the cut. I call it the Fire Field Charm." Godric explained. They had decided to explain how their weapons worked so they could better compliment each other.

            "I avoided stratagem and fancy art, and went straight for the things that work best. I triple headed the whip and made its reach extendable. The tips of each head latch to prey and send wave after wave of paralyzation poison through their veins. A masterpiece." Salazaar finished with a slight smirk on his face. Lily knew he thought his weapon far superior to the others, no matter how ingenious they were. Lily could tell that he was a very prideful man, which eventually was his downfall. It was a terrible but magnificent weapon 

            "I took the bow and decided to put the Duplication Charm on the arrows after they were shot from the bow." Lily thought that Rowena could have made her weapon a lot better with ease but decided it didn't matter.

            "I enlarged the shield and spike at the end for offensive measure. The spike is stocked with lightning. The shield has also been strengthened and improved with a Reflective Charm" Helga announced proudly. Lily knew they were going to fight it seen, she could feel each limb sparking with excitement. The Founding Four were ready to take on the toughest, most vile beast in the entire world, and Lily was the one of the few who knew about it, yet a lone had seen it. The Four grabbed their packs and head towards the monster. All of them walked with courage, except for Helga who was noticeably whimpering, but her face was set and Lily knew she would not turn back. They started up a rocky incline where a plateau was. It occurred to Lily that they didn't fly so that they could have surprised on their side, any advantage was needed. Lily for a while had forgotten her friends standing next to her. She noticed that Jenna was positively giddy at what she was seeing going on. Rachael on the other hand was a little worried to see what happened. They had never heard on the Four died, Lily wondered if this could be it. Dumbledore's face was as it usually was, a slight smile and his deep blue eyes with that trademark spark. Lily turned her attention back to the story. She let out an audible gasp.

            "Is that…what an ugly thing that is…is it the Hyphus" Lily murmured with her eyes wide. Rachael and Jenna gave an exasperated sigh.

            "Well… sucks to be them." A thoroughly relieved Jenna laughed out. Lily whole-heartily agreed.

            "Yes Lily, that is the most legendary of all creatures, the Hyphus." Dumbledore replied, his voice a little grim. Lily was sure that he had probably seen this more then his fair share of times. But it was captivating, everything about it. Their beautifully crafted weapons, their adventurer, seeing them find a creature of the legends, their courage, and unity. Lily knew this must be the times of happiness before the students were let in to the school. 

            "Hyphus! Meet your doom!" A cock-sure Salazaar yelled out. The Four stood, legs spread, arms crossed. Lily felt the ground shake and her heartbeat sped up. Another rumbles and from the shadows of a cave appeared the most terrifying monster that Lily ever could have dreamed of.

            "Whoa…that's like…whoa." A very exasperated Rachael whispered. Rachael gaped unblinking.

            "A Hyphus, ha what a joke, shoot, I could take it" Jenna exclaimed, her body language and very clear gulp betrayed her. Lily grinned in spite of the situation. Eve though she couldn't be harmed she felt very afraid. She glanced at Dumbledore to see a very bemused expression on his face, and then he winked.

            Lily turned her attention back towards the action. The Four had spread out and enacted levitation spells. Lily saw 10 heads. The one in the middle was by far the largest and most formidable. Two heads to a person, one would have to take three. They suddenly charged. Salazaar and Rowena flanked to the left, and Godric and Helga took the right. Salazaar cautiously floated in. Lily could tell he was leaving his right side open. He had to trust Rowena. With a burst of speed he slammed his whip onto an unsuspecting head. All three snake-lake whip ends began gnawing, sending poison deep into the veins of the monster. Salazaar dropped the whip and let it continue its poison. As he floated away, one head zipped towards his open side. Salazaar didn't even flinch as two arrows struck that head right next to each other in the neck. He was thoroughly surprised when about a foot around the neck froze from the arrows. Two more arrows rocketed into its reptile-like forehead. Its whole head froze. With four arrows sticking grotesquely from its head and neck, it collapsed to the ground with a great rumble. Lily saw Salazaar's face ask an unspoken question.

            "Just added it thought it might come in handy." Rowena smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Another rumble interrupted Salazaar's smile of gratitude. The head that had been attacked by Salazaars vicious whip had managed to rip out the burrowing snake headed whip. Nevertheless it still collapsed

 From the insidious poison. Rowena's bow twanged three times and six arrows struck the fallen head. Salazaar, caught unaware, was smacked by one of the heads. He was lucky that he hadn't be burned, but head whip hurt enough, but even more so when he hit the ground.

            Lily turned her head to watch Godric and Helga. They both went in side by side. Three heads came in at different speeds and angles. Godric ducked, flipped, and parried. One head took a chunk of his cloak as it went over his crouched body. The next head's teeth were deflected aside by Godrics powerful sword. The final head only caught air as it zoomed under his flip. He continued flipping, rising higher and higher, gathering momentum. Then, continuing to flip, he plummeted down by releasing his levitation spell. Right as he reached the oblivious reptilian head that tore his cloak, he stopped his flips and brought his sword down in a great valiant overhead slash. Lily could clearly see the line of flames through the air as the severed head dropped to the ground. Before Godric could perform his levitation spell once again he was head whipped by another of the heads. He managed to hold his sword even though he landed amongst the branches of a towering oak. Stuck for the moment he called a great whistle into the air. A great fire read bird came to him.

            "Go help." He shouted. With only one sweep of its powerful wings, it soared to the battler. A flash of recognition crossed Lily's mind.

            "Fawkes?" Lily though aloud, referring to Dumbledore's own phoenix.

            "Indeed." Dumbeldore congratulated with another wink. The story was getting more and more interesting.

            Helga was holding her grown very well. Three random attacks came at her. One, in the form of a bite was defeated with a smashing hit with her shield. The electric spike missed by inches, but the hit was solid enough to daze it. The largest head shot a huge sprout of flames that would have engulfed Helga had it not been for the Reflective Charm on her shield. Lily followed the stream of fire to where it charred the dazed head that Helga had butted with her shield. Luck smiled upon Helga as the remaining head rushed in. Had Godric not sent Fawkes into the fray then surely that moment Helga would have perished. Fawkes intercepted the in full charge, bursting into flames and pecking furiously, causing equal damage with both attacks.

            "Phoenixes are known for their healing powers, but they do have the power of fire, and use it quite well as you can clearly see." Dumbeldore explained as if reading Lily's mind. As he spoke Helga lowered her shoulder, shield leading, and stormed in. The reptilian head was distracted by the bird, so consequently didn't see Helga, but it sure felt her. She drove the electric spike right under its raised chin. She held it there until she felt it stop fighting. It crumpled to the ground. Lily watched Helga fly over towards Salazaar and Rowena, leaving Fawkes and Godric to the other two Hyphus heads. Godric was busy cutting himself free when one head slowly crept in. 

            "Watch out!" Lily screamed, suddenly realizing that he couldn't hear her. Her cheeks burnt red, but apparently her other two friends had screamed as well. The snake opened its mouth to send a burst of flame to swallow up the helpless Godric. To Lily, the flames exploded towards him slow motion. She couldn't believe that he had died like this, as heroic as it was. The fire had reached the branches and Godric looked up, but a look of triumphant was all that had come across his face. The leaves around him rustled as the great form of a Bird descended in front of him. Fawkes had taken the blast. With a shriek, the burnt phoenix crashed to the earth. 

            "Nooooo" Godric roared. He took his sword and with a mighty throw he sunk the sword to the hilt in the reptiles open mouth. He jumped to the ground knowing that the head wasn't dead. He heaved with all the strength he could muster and the sword pulled out. Lily noticed that as the sword came down from a huge overhead chop that the flame roared much brighter and more furious then before. Lily noticed for the first time the ruins of a village, and human bones everywhere. Godric sat panting for a moment staring at his dead friend, and truly it was a friend. Lily found the tears running down her cheeks and could hear the loud sobs from either side of her. And then from behind Godric the snake head that head been shocked by Helga rose, stealthily, reaching up to it's most horrifying height. It reared back its head; almost touching the mountain side behind it and opened it's mouth wide. Godric turned towards it, much to Lily's relief, and brought his sword up. But even before the head could come plunging down, Godric launched his sword, end over end towards it. 

            "Wowwwww!" Jenna mumbled, fully entrenched in the battle. The sword all of the sudden erupted into a large fireball. It was gathering speed. It crashed like thunder right about the snake's head. It seemed to Lily that the snakehead smiled. Lily's shoulders slumped; Fawkes sacrifice was in vain. Godric would die after such a gallant combat. The snake hissed and started its plunge towards Godric. He didn't even stir. He would die in honor. 'What a foolish thing!' Lily thought. Ten feet before Godric would have be trounced, rocks began to rain down from the mountainside. Godric raced into motion, diving backwards. The snake still might have reached him if the a large chunk of stone had not landed squarely on it's neck. Tons of rocks poured from the sky, burying the trapped head. Godric had succeeded. A smoking piece of metal landed very close to his head. His sword was back in his hands and he was ready to fight once again for his fallen companion.

            Salazaar's whip lain forgotten on the ground. He had called two massive cobras to his side. The two snakes had immediately pulled down one of the heads and pinned it to the ground. Before it even hit the ground, Rowena rapidly put three shots of six arrows into its head. When it smashed into the ground, it shattered. As Salazaar began directing his snakes to his next target, the two remaining blew out long jets of flames towards him. Helga intercepted one stream and sent it soaring towards the other. They collided but part of the flame go through and wounded Salazaar severely. He swooned and would have dropped to his death had Rowena not caught him. She laid him down and went to retrieve her fallen bow. One of the three remaining heads dropped towards her. She got a glimpse of it right before it struck and she dove and rolled. Again it lashed and this time she flattened to the ground. It opened its mouth and where a tongue should have been was a snake like creature. The creature whipped back and forth, each time Rowena dodging to the side at last second. The creature faked to the left and then came in hard to the right. Rowena, no fool, so the trick for what it was, and sidestepped to the right. The creature narrowly missed her head, but then she felt a jerk and realized that the creature had fail to take her head, but had seized a large portion of her long brown hair. It started dragging her to its mouth. She let out a petrified scream. Lily was enveloped in the action. Rowena's face was contorted with fear and disgust. She was close enough to feel the breath of the head. Salazaar had regained his consciousness and dove for Rowena's bow, purely working on instincts, rage, and adrenaline. He stretched the bowstring to the limit and with a growl of pure primal rage he loosed the arrow. Lily watched the arrow spilt into two separate arrows. She could hear Salazaar now yelling. The arrows abruptly grew into large ice spears. As had Godric's sword, the arrows grew longer and faster. To Lily's amazement the arrows were now pure ice. 'Salazaar's rage must have unleashed the charm full energy' Lily thought with wonder. Again the picture seemed to run in slow motion. She watched the ice spears racing towards the head and then looked to Rowena and the mouth she was being dragged towards. She focused on Salazaar's face and noticed, much to her astonishment, she saw tears streaming down his face, tears of compassion. 'That must have been a trait that was lost over the years in the Slytherin candidates' Lily thought bitterly. She focused once again on the events before her. The spears struck like lightning and in a shower of shattered ice, the spears destroyed the head. Salazaar ran forward and helped Rowena to her feet, and much to Lily's continued bewilderment, he hugged her. Lily could not understand this man. 

Lily looked up to where Helga was battling the second to last head. He was blowing a constant stream of fire at her which she was blowing right back. Helga was slowly being pushed back, but with courage probably unknown to her ever before she surged forward. Lily saw the look of determination. With one final push she forced the flames down the throat of the reptilian head. It exploded from within. Helga floated to the ground and landed, rather hardly, exhausted. All three watched Godric with amazement. It was like he had just come into the battle. The largest and last head was shooting fireballs at him, which made him dive all over the place. The Hyphus was fully enraged and took flight into the air. Godric flew right back after it. He sliced through one wing before Rowena could even pick up her bow. She launched several arrows into the air, missing the mark more then half the time, but all she needed was one hit. The wing froze. With one frozen wing and another torn, the Hyphus still managed to land. Godric landed in front of it as the other three charged to help. It wasn't out of tricks yet though, it hadn't lived this long for no reason. It spat at Godric. He was caught off guard but managed to bring a forearm up and turn his back slightly towards the spit. It burned through his cloak and skin. An agonized scream pierced deep through Lily's entire body. But still He stood ready to fight. His resolve was even more strengthen by his friends standing panting beside him. The Hyphus drew a deep breath and shot a fireball at them all. Rowena shot a dual arrow into the mouth, which promptly stopped all fire from issuing forth. Godric stepped forward. Sword gleaming, he rushed forward to meet the fireball head on. Lily could tell he was about to die. Godric spun once and cut the air with a swipe of his blade. The ball rushed back towards the Hyphus. Lily looked from the blade that was now surrounded with flames to the Hyphus, finally defeated. Godric's face still shown rage, but tears had now started to run down his face. He looked back to his friends. Helga had broken her leg, Rowena's head was bloodied, and Salazaar had deep burns over numerous parts of his body. Godric faired worst of all. Profound acid burns were scattered about his back and arm. His face was shining from the intense burns from the fire. His wrist and ankle were broken as well. But they had lived their dream, not just being heroes, but now, now they could open the school they all longed so much to do so.

Lily was shaking with sobs as she found herself back in Dumbledore's office. Her friends were crying as well, the first she had ever seen of Jenna cry. Dumbledore's eyes were moist as far as she could tell.

"A story like none other." Dumbledore simply said. Lily couldn't agree more. There were so many questions she had to ask. So many things she did not understand. Then Lily remembered why she was here in the first part and began to cry even harder. Jenna and Rachael came over and they all shared a much need hug. "Questions must be plaguing your young minds. I ask you to refrain momentarily so we can get back to the business at hand, and then, if time permits I will answer all questions to the best of my ability." Dumbledore's usual twinkle left his face as he watched the girls. Lily knew the trouble was coming.

"I would like to know why the three of you were out so late, and why you were where you were." Dumbledore ordered. Lily had the feeling that Dumbledore didn't like conversations like this. Lily couldn't lie, never had been able to even bend the truth. So Lily told him everything, not just why they were outside at the time they were but everything else, even about the odd little monkey. Lily couldn't believe she was spilling it all, but Dumbledore beckoned her to continue with just a smile, much to the dismay of her friends. They glared at Lily. She couldn't lie, but they could. She finished and waited to hear what he had to say, maybe he would be lenient on them for telling the truth.

"Thank you Miss. Evans. Though I am surprised…I really am not. Adventurers by heart I would say, Mr. Black and Mr. Potter rubbed off on you I don't doubt." He smiled at his remembrance of the two. This eased the building tension some. Jenna and Rachael where both busy chewing on their lower lip in fear. "But adventure often times have tragic endings." Dumbledore let the words hang in the air.

More will come soon. Read and Review. Even a small one is appreciated


	5. James Is Wrecked

His face looked grim. "Luckily, this isn't one of those stories." He spoke warmly and smiled. All three girls started talking rapidly giving thanks and telling about their relief. Dumbledore simply raise his hand to silence them.

            "But of course all actions have their consequences as I'm sure you are well aware. Valentines Day must have some special event, such as a dance or party. It's to be for three hours and for the 4th years and up. The students have put me under fire and I'm afraid I don't have the necessary skills." Lily could not help but smile at this man. He really could do anything; she knew that with all her heart. 

" I'll have to make you serve a detention in the next few weeks, but of course you understand. Now, any questions?" Dumbeldore said softly. Again all three girls spoke at once. Dumbledore smiled. "Ms. Darling, you may ask first." Rachael thought for a moment, trying to find the words that would best describe her question.

"How did Slytherin go… I guess go so wrong?" I mean look at the love and compassion he shows" Rachael asked solemnly. She seemed rather upset about the whole ordeal. 

"Ah, a good question indeed, one I do have the answer to. Salazaar Slytherin is still today one of the greatest wizards of all time. Yet he endured a trial so terrible that nearly broke him, one that has broken many peoples spirits before. Hmmm, I know of someone else who recently went through some of what Salazaar went through in his earlier years. But then it got worst for him. Then again another tragedy was forced upon him. It finally defeated him." Dumbledore replied rather cryptically. Lily not seeing any other explanation coming forth she raised her hand hesitantly into the air. He nodded his head for her to proceed.

"What happened?" Lily whispered almost afraid to hear the answer. Dumbledore gazed deeply at each girl, possibly checking to see if each one could handle it.

"As Salazaar's parents slept, four muggles came into their village home and murdered them. Salazaar woke to his mother's screams. He ran into the run to see the plunge of the weapon deep into his father's chest. He barely escaped with his life. Salazaar later met with the rest of the Founding Four. His wife and two kids of three were murdered, again by muggles, while he was away. The last straw was when he fell in love again, only to have his love stolen away by his best friend Godric. He loved Rowena, but never spoke of his feelings." Dumbledore's breathing had become deep and his voice seemed to be getting fainter.

"Sir, who had their parents murdered before them at this school?" Lily inquired successfully deducing that no one at this school had lost a love to a best friend or had their wife and kids killed.

"That, my dear, I cannot reveal to you." 

"What happened to the weapons?" Jenna requested with quite the quizzical look on his face. It occurred to Lily that Jenna probably had a profound interest in these medieval weapons. Lily found herself also very interested. Dumbledore smiled and cleared his throat.

"Disappeared to my knowledge. I do know that they are still here at this school, hiding somewhere. But I believe that the time will arise when the weapons will be needed once more. But that is only a guess." Dumbledores tone told them that he was pretty sure of his guess. Was he hinting something to them? Lily never knew what to believe when dealing with the headmaster. Sudden thought came to Lily.

"How many descendents are there left from the Founders?" Lily asked rather quickly almost excitedly.

"Two for Gryffindor, One for Slytherin, and I dare say you know who that is… Yes Lord Voldemort. One for Ravenclaw and none for Hufflepuff." Dumbledore stated. "I hope to not see you three again in the maze, unless with permission. Dangerous act. Wiser I thought the three of you were. Please, anymore questions will have to wait for a later time." Dumbledores voice told them that there was no room for argument, plus, they owed very much to this man. Why did he show them the memory? Why did he let them off? Who were the descendants? Who was the suffering student who had just lost his parents? Lily had millions of other questions swirling through her head. Dumbledore interrupted her thoughts

"Please send James to see me when you get back to class." Lily looked to the clock. They had one class left in the day. 'ONE CLASS left in the day!' Lily's thought. 

"Yes sir." They started to walk down the halls towards their class. "Ha, I hope James gets in trouble." Lily thought a loud. Jenna and Rachael looked at her a little oddly. "Well, he sort of gets on my nerves, '_Yes I'm sure you've heard of me, yes I'm the incredibly smart guy and I think…well I know women want me, they might as well wrap me up and put a little bow on me, because I surely am a gift…' _Honestly though, I mean he's not super bad but omigosh sometimes I want to shove…something right down his throat. Seriously though, has he not realized that he's a prick?" Lily let out a little growl. She couldn't believe she had just said all that. Maybe she was cranky from being tired. She sort liked James, well at least didn't dislike him. But now that she thought about it, he sure was cocky. Lily heard footsteps behind her. She turned her head and saw James, walking at a couple feet behind them. His face was expressionless. Rachael and Jenna were fighting not to laugh.

"Uh…Dumbledore would like to see you James." Lily spoke weakly. He stared at her for a second

"Alright, thank you. You three aren't in trouble are you?" He asked with a looked of genuine concern in his voice. Lily expected some snide remark, but none came. She shook her head and then threw an elbow at Jenna who had ventured to close to her. " Well that's real swell" His redneck accent eased the tension for a moment. He smiled at them for a moment, and then walked ahead and opened the classroom door for them, making a sweeping gesture for them, signaling their entrance. Rachael and Jenna curtsied when they passed. James told the teacher he had to speak with Dumbledore and was gone, but not before he gave a lavishing bow and dramatic spin, which brought Sirius to his feet clapping.

"Maybe he didn't hear me," Lily said hopefully to Rachael. She turned with one eyebrow raised

" To be honest we saw his face, and he did look a little hurt." Jenna whispered. "He's really not that bad."

"I know…but it's just recently… I don't know maybe I should apologize to him?" Lily said as much as asked. She slumped her shoulders. No it was James fault. She decided that he didn't like the way he treated people, almost looked down on them. Nor the way he thought he was so great and wonderful. 

Lily was so glad that it was Friday night. After the previous days memory adventure and the maze adventure she was about dead. She had brought her monkey down to show everyone and tell her story. Sirius had to interrupt her, rather rudely by spitting water out of his mouth.

"What!?!?! You were in the maze… Well, this makes things real interesting doesn't." Sirius waved his hand for Lily to continue. She got to where she explained the monkey. This time it was Remus who disrupted the story.

"You took the monkey? That sounds like something Sirius would do?" Remus jeered, a grin spreading wide on his face. Sirius looked horrified.

"I put Joey back, how was I suppose to know what it really was, it didn't have it's horns yet…and never compare me and Lily, we are totally in different leagues."

"As I recall we seemed to almost die, break about a dozen rules, and not get in trouble…" Lily trailed off as she looked at Sirius, Remus, and Peter's heads shaking at her.

"I personally would have let you get in trouble but someone took the wrap for ya… of course we wouldn't say who or nothing…very secretive business." Sirius leaned into Lily to finish with a whisper. As he finished, he looked left and then right, as though he was looking for someone who might be listening, holding a very ridiculous look on his face. Lily almost laughed but then realized that Sirius had again gotten the best of her.

" Whatever…jealousy doesn't become of you two." Lily began to giggle, but suddenly realized that her friends were not. Jenna and Rachael walked over.

"You were all on grounds for expulsion, but someone stepped in. Oh and that memory thing, James already told me about that. But Lily if you would really like some help I would be willing to give you a few pointers." Sirius grinned, knowing that Lily might blow up any minute.

"Or we could just share some of our stories." Remus shot in.

"I got it… name your monkey Howie!" Peter squealed. Fortunately he did so or things might have turned ugly. Lily hadn't thought about what she was gonna name him. The portrait door opened and James walked in; his face set stern and eyes narrowed. Sirius leaped to his feet.

"James, what did Dumbledore say!?" He yelled across the room. James stopped walking. Lily noticed a hint of pain.

"What do you think Padfoot!? Now back up off me." He said harshly. He started walking up the stairs.

"Prongs you gotta stay, I need you… I can't live without you… well now I've totally crossed the line and you know none of that is true, but dude, come on you can't go." James turned on the stairs and stared. Lily and the rest of the commons room had made their way towards the stairs.

"I can't stay here, open your eyes, use your head Sirius. You know what's happened, we all knew it would…I knew what would happen if I chose to do what I did, but all three of them were worth it to me." James stormed up the stairs. Sirius showed the most emotion Lily had ever seen him show. He wiped a moistened eye.

" James…the world is totally ours buddy, I'm coming with you!" Sirius's eyes lit up as he thought through it. Lily could see that James was going to say no before Remus and Peter could join in it. But she wasn't listening anymore. It had just clicked in her mind. Dumbledore probably asked James if it was the truth about them, and he kept the secret. As much as she didn't want James to get kicked out, she couldn't help but feel a little glad. James came down a minute later with his stuff and walked out the door, but before he reached it, he turned and threw a silver cloak and piece of parchment and then whispered into Sirius's ear. Sirius read the parchment and then handed it to Remus and Peter.

"Whoa…he finished it!" Peter exclaimed.

"Whoa…dude…we knew that!" Remus mimicked Peter and then punched him in the arm.

"Whoa…James just made me Quidditch Captain." Sirius was shocked and troubled. "Well I don't even see the point of playing anymore… Can't hit James… only reason I wanted the job in the first place." Sirius was muttering to himself.

"Tomorrow is still Quidditch try out day. I'm sure Sirius will be more then ready to hit things at people tomorrow." Remus announced drawing some subdued chuckles from the crowd. Lily thought it was best that she comfort Sirius, he had just lost his other half. She started to feel a bit guilty for the way she had treated James. She thought back to his reaction. He had let it slide off his back. The usual pompous jerk had let it slide right past in the face of her obvious embarrassment. Come to think of it James had only ever played tricks on those who deserved it. 'No wait, that's not right' Lily thought. 

Lily started to remember all the nasty tricks he had played on her. There was one that when they had flying lessons, James yanked on the back end of Lily's broom, sending a very fragile Lily over the front of her broom. Sirius caught her 10 feet from the ground. Both of them were hysterical. Lily was in tears and Sirius was laughing like a lunatic. Then there was the time he had transfigured her hat into a spider's web. It had almost completely ruined Lily's hair. Again later, James had hid dragon dung in her book bag. No one came within 15 feet of her for half the day until she figured it out. People still every once in a while would walk by her plugging their nose. The only reason she didn't hate him was because he always found creative ways to apologize and make it up if he did really upset her. 

Remus accidentally bumping into her brought Lily back from her contemplations a minute later. Sirius had gone up to bed. It looked like she would have to wait until tomorrow to help him with losing James. She wondered how long she would have until James got back.

"So far, you've had a pretty weak adventure… but if you didn't get expelled what happened?" Peter casually asked. Lily determined that he didn't know what James and Sirius were talking about, but he didn't seem to really realize that James was gone for a while. 

"We have to plan some grand event for Valentines Day. So that gives us…63 days." Lily said. She had a masquerade ball in mind, but she decided that Jenna and Rachael would have to tell her what was best. Lily looked around for them both. She spotted them back by the fire, playing with her monkey. He was quite the rambunctious creature, and she still hadn't named him yet. As Lily neared, she saw that her friends were all a little depressed looking.

"Hey, stop feeling down, just go ahead and turn that frown upside down!" Lily recited the cheesiest saying she could think of. Not even a smile from either. Lily thought it was probably because of James, they had both had a huge crush on him a while ago, at the same time. But now it was Remus they both were crushing on. They liked to make it a game between them. 

"Lily, not only could we have been expelled or killed, but… I think James took the wrap for us." Jenna looked like the guilt was eating away at her. It all hit Lily, it made so much sense; he had even said "but all three of them were worth it to me" How stupid could she be! But no, James wouldn't do something; he held no feelings for anyone but himself. Lily didn't know what happened, but she knew who did know. She hated to have to ask, but Sirius was her only link.


	6. Ancient Battlerground

Sirius had to know what had happened with James… could it be that James really did save them from getting expelled because of the maze? But why hadn't Dumbledore mentioned it? Instead of letting the guilt burn away at her like acid, she decided to go to bed. 

"Lily dear, _you _are allowed to smile now right? I mean James, that guy that seems to ruffle your panties, he's gone and now you can have some peace in hating his memory." Jenna snidely remarked. She knew that Lily needed to realize that James wasn't that bad of a guy.

"But if you don't mind, Jenna and I like to have…what do you call it, oh yes, **_feelings_**!" Rachael sarcastically put in. Lily was afraid that if she kept hearing this emotional attack that she may just chew through her bottom lip. Her great emerald eyes started to tear up a bit. It was definitely time for bed.

"Well…I don't hate him… doesn't have a hold I'm my panties either…maybe I am a bit sad he had to go…I can't really be blamed…it's not like I don't feel things and stuff I just…" Lily muttered a bit incoherently and turned on her heels. People were whispering all about what they though had happened. Lily almost stopped a group of third year's rumors about James attacking a teacher. But Lily realized that she didn't care that much. ' Or do I care?' Lily contemplated. She was so confused. Her head was swimming; it was like a giant whirlpool. Something suddenly grabbed her ankle. She gave a slight yelp and stumbled, almost falling to the floor. She heard a small "Hoo Hoo…". Her monkey was hugging tightly to her leg.

" At least you still love me… at least you still think I have FEELINGS!" she shouted the last part for her friends to hear.

"Lily, it's not that we think that you have no feelings…" Rachael started to say, " Well…no, that's exactly what we think." Rachael and Jenna grinned madly at Rachael's joke. Lily just scowled.

"You act like I did someth… well, that I like tried… Man! I hate you both!" Lily came as close as she would to admitting defeat, and both girls knew Lily's words were just that; words, and that she really didn't mean them. She walked a few steps with the monkey still hugging her leg; he seemed to be enjoying it. Lily slowly reached down and picked him up. " Let us go to bed _real_ friend." She to the monkey hoping her friends could hear. She reached the bathroom and set the monkey down. He waddled over to the bed. She brushed her teeth as quickly as possible and she walked towards her four-poster bed. Her mind had swirled to the point where she could hardly tell if she really felt justified in her actions, but she couldn't tell if she was feeling guilty either. "But really…what did I do… I didn't ask him to take the blame… maybe he didn't…what a big dope I say he should have… AHHH!" Lily's talking to herself was interrupted as something landed on her head. She heard the now familiar "Hoo Hoo!!". I guess her monkey wasn't done playing yet. She wrapped him in a big bear hug and jumped into bed. She willed herself; as best she could to just fall asleep. Within minutes, her and her hairy companion were fast asleep.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Lily was falling faster and faster. WHAM! Lily slammed hard into the ground. She had rolled off the bed again. She looked around and realized she could easily have rested for three hours more. She needed to think this morning, get things straight in her head, to end her emotional torture. This had been the first time in two years she had this sort of internal conflict. That had ended in Lily crying the whole night through and her old best friend doing something so drastic that she was expelled. 'She had been expelled because of me and now James… but is James really my friend, I mean he's certainly not my enemy, I really don't hate him… but the freakin' boy annoys me!' Lily pushed herself up. A hilarious sight met her eyes. Her monkey was standing impassively, a statue of fashion. Her huge mouth was grinning wildly with bright neon pink lipstick. Jenna's black high heels were forced on his abnormally large feet and one of her favorite red dresses was hung loosely around her little body. He had many berets and hair clips in his main of tangles.

"Looks like Rachael in the morning." Lily whispered to herself.

" Heard that…devil woman." Rachael mumbled groggily and promptly fell back asleep. Lily leapt up to her feet and ambled towards the shower. She left her monkey out hoping he would aggravate her roommates. She locked the door and showered. She got out a few minutes later and found the monkey bathing in the sink. 'That's odd…thought I locked the door' Lily went to open the door. It rattled but did not turn. It was indeed locked.

"How the…"Lily stopped short when she noticed a puddle of water glistening on the floor. It led up the cabinets and to the sink. The monkey hopped down and was approaching. His furry body had it's characteristic fluffiness to it… but plan logics told her that the monkey she would be sopping wet, dripping all over the floor. The sink was empty but Lily hadn't heard it drain.

"What's with this monkey!?" A very exasperated Lily cried out. She couldn't figure anything out and now this monkey had become a unique mystery of it's own. He came and hugged her leg. This had become her preferred way of traveling. Lily didn't mind or hardly even noticed. He was deception in weight, looking a lot heavier then he was. He only came up to about her knew. Lily needed to remember to get this guy some food; she had noticed that he was eating less and less of the scraps she was bringing.

Lily dressed quickly and tidied herself up. She still had a long time until Quidditch tryouts, and knowing Sirius, an even longer time until he rouse. She grabbed her broom and set her pet a side. She leapt from the open window, soaring high into the air. She wasn't a bad flyer, quite the contrary in fact. She had become skilled from her training with Sirius, Remus, and James. Three years ago for two weeks straight James would allow Sirius and Remus to chase Lily through the air on James's broom. It was Broom Tag. Sirius was relentless when it came to ramming people with his broom. Lily then realized that James had done her quite a favor. The guilt came in waves of sharp pain. James had instructed Lily how to fly, mainly because he knew she had so badly wanted to be good. Though his method was not so commendable, he had sold all the right moves to her at the precise time.

She blasted towards the forest, trying to out speed her guilt. Trees rushed by in a blur, but she didn't notice. Finally her breathing slowed, along with her broom.

"The jerk almost got me killed by Sirius and Remus" Lily finally concluded with a bit of peace to go with it. She looked to where she was. The first thing she noticed was a long, deep scar in the mountain. It was a jagged mark that looked as if it had been exploded away. But she looked around and found other more tantalizing sights. There on the grounds of a mini plateau was a huge snake skull. No, 10 skulls! She had found the battleground of the ancient and legendary Hyphus. The Founding Four had left a memorial to the people and some notes about themselves. Lily read the monument from the air, as it reached 25 feet in the air. Rowena's note caught her eye most. 

_            A twang rustles the leaves. A double danger solidifies the air it darts through. Hidden forever in the walls of its sanctuary away from the evil hearts of the many who seek destruction. Pure to the touch will fire true. When peril fills the walls with terror, a hero will restore the peace with a hero's true companion…_

Lily was no scholar but she presumed the bow was hidden back in the school. The clues of the others were far less helpful; the only one that didn't seem to be hidden away was Godric's sword. The other's seemed to be talking about future plans and secret locations. Lily looked up to the mountain. Godric's sword had blasted away the wall. Lily then realized that she was deep within the Forbidden Forest. She still had a load of time but she thought she would like to fly around the grounds. She sped off, trying with all her might to remember this location. As she reached the grounds she saw a figure flying around the pitch. The person was making up it's own flying moves and was yelling proudly. She recognized the voice. Sirius Black had awoken and was apparently commentating his own match.

Please read and Review. I need help, this is my first story and I'm not all that good of a writer. Every little bit is appreciated~!!!!!!


End file.
